


Same Difference

by HotaruMuraki



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, SMSSGF 2008, Total disregard of timelines, prompt-deviation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruMuraki/pseuds/HotaruMuraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fathers. Even if the world might, at times, perceive them differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Total disregard of timelines, both anime- and novel-wise. Probably. Since the anime doesn’t tell us much about Ryuuki’s father and I _obviously_ haven’t read the novels. . . *shrugs*  
>  I really _did_ try to stay with the original prompt. *shifty eyes* Now it’s for _you_ to decide whether I succeeded... ~^__^~  And yes, repetitions are _intentional_ this time! CC &C welcome!  
>  Merry Christmas/Yuletide/Hanukah/etc. to everyone!

_"It is the task and duty of the parents to provide for their children:_  
_when they are small, give them roots;_  
_when they are grown, give them wings."_  
\--unknown

Senka sighed, inwardly, of course, when the trembling midwife presented him with yet another son. Well, at least he would not have to lie with his son’s mother again. That, at least, would be _one_ good point out of this whole...mess, the Saiunkoku's emperor thought wearily. It had been a tiring day for both the emperor and the sixth consort; what with the usual court proceedings, official functions and whatnot. Oh, not to forget the birth of his youngest son!

Outwardly impassive, Senka signalled for his guard to take the child and bring it to him while at the same time dismissing everyone else from his room. Ignoring the frantically bowing midwife's hasty retreat, he stretched out his arms to receive the wailing infant for the very first time. His son! His newborn son!

But lo and behold...! As soon as the baby rested securely in his father's arms, the infernal racket that had made even the seasoned veterans of his guard flinch just . . . stopped. Senka touched tufts of downy-soft hair and then... Identical golden eyes blinked at each other, apparently both quite confused at suddenly meeting their likeness. Then the newborn smiled upwards at Senka, toothless mouth opening in a happy, gurgling baby-laugh. And as small, oh-so-fragile hands reached for their father, Senka, stern and composed emperor of Saiunkoku, couldn’t stop his heart from going out to his son.

The father had decided on the boy's name right then and there. Yes, the little one would be named 'Ryuuki'. Now if only Ryuuki, although sharing his father's blood and looks, would _not_ also be sharing his father's fate . . .

Senka sighed, cradling the infant closer for warmth. Despite the ominous feelings of premonition he had, no matter what, Ryuuki was _his son_. His beloved, adorable son.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Reishin sighed, only _slightly_ annoyed when a trembling servant presented him with yet another armful of Kouyu-got-lost-fell-asleep-and-had-to-be-carried-back-home. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go look for his adopted son himself _this_ time. That would be _one_ good point out of this whole...messy day, the Head of the Public Administration Department thought wearily. If only those foolish fools in the departments wouldn't foolishly schedule all those foolish, unnecessary meetings on one foolish day – but foolishly at different places all over the palace grounds! There were so few things to balance out all the aggravation...except today's fast discovery of his ~~adopted~~ son's whereabouts. (Really, how could those incompetents manage to lose track of _one single_ child!)

That had lifted Reishin's spirits; that and secretly ~~stalking~~ observing his absolutely _adorable_ niece making her first manjuu bun. _Hanyaaaaann~~~ <3 <3 <3_ Aaah. . . Reishin sighed dreamily. Shuurei-chan simply was the cutest! Although...

He gestured imperiously for the servant to hand iver her burden, looking down at the sleeping child cradled in his arms. Dismissing those incompetent fools still stupid enough to linger, Reishin ignored the servant's speedy retreat in favor of his son unconsciously snuggling up to him. His son . . .

The Head of the Public Administration Department felt a strange sort of warmth rising in his chest; something he had previously only ever felt when around his beloved Shouka-niisama and/or Shuurei-chan. Reishin frowned. It would be quite vexing to come down with something _now_ of all times, when he'd finally managed to make some time off to spend with his family. Then the young man smiled down smiled down at the sleeping Kouyu. And as small hands reached to clutch at his robes, Reishin, widely feared court official, couldn't help stop his heart from going out to his son yet again. Not that he would ever _want_ to, thank you very much.

Yes, the little one had been aptly named 'Kouyu' after all, even if Reishin did say so himself. Now if only Kouyu, although neither sharing his blood nor his looks, would also _not_ be sharing his entanglement in the Kou-Clan's numerous affairs and machinations . . .

Reishin sighed, sheltering the sleeping child closer for warmth. Despite the many...misgivings he had about the future, no matter what, Kouyu was his son. His beloved, adorable son.


End file.
